The technology revolution of the past two decades has led to many changes—from the Internet and social media to mobile phones and tablets. What often gets overlooked are the indirect developments that technology has enabled. Small, power-hungry devices forced research into new battery chemistries such as lithium-ion in the 2000s, and now chemistries are emerging that offer ten times the performance. Technology is enabling the green movement through the Internet of Things (IoT) and the sensors, monitoring, and management capabilities it affords. Technology is also enabling the automotive industry to develop new vehicle platforms that are cleaner, faster, require less maintenance, and soon may not even require a driver. Finally, technology is enabling the energy and utility industries to migrate from fossil-fuel power plants and their clients to avail of more efficient and effective delivery and transmission methods. These industries are now converging around a unifying concept: energy storage and Energy as a Service (EaaS).